The Tsukiyomi Game
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: "If I find Amu hurt in any way, then you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, will be a dead man."  Tadase sat back, longing to say those words he had once said long ago.  But it was too late.  She was gone.  A warm tear ran down his cheek.   -Pairings Vary-
1. Prolouge

**Me: Yay! A new story!**

**Ikuto: *with hesitation in voice* what is it this time… **

**Me: *eyes darken* *looks into crystal ball*Ah, I see. I see darkness looming over the Shugo Chara world…**

**Tadase: *shudders* does it happen to Amu?**

**Me: As a matter of fact, yes…**

**Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto: O.O**

**Ikuto: *scoffs* and I actually believed this foolishness?**

**Me: Say what you like, cat-boy. But be warned… for thy darkness shall come…**

**Amu: What's with the weird talking?**

**Me: …**

**Tadase: *gulp***

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara, sadly….**

**Ikuto: There's something awfully wrong about this story somehow…**

**Rima: Will I finally get to play a role in this, for once?**

**Me: Yep…**

**Ikuto: I was right, there is something wrong….**

**Me: Roll film…**

**Everyone: HUH?**

Gray clouds blanketed the sky, giving off no sign of light. Rain pelted down on the town of Tokyo. Thunder boomed, growling like a mean dragon. This was followed by lightning, flashing down to the Earth in the blink of an eye. It cackled down, a thin, jagged wire slashed across the sky, followed by bigger, thicker, bolder strokes of lightning. This was one of the most devastating days, painted onto the sky above. A girl, stepped into a rather, small puddle.

Despite the stormy weather, the girl was rushing to a place that was not home. Her boss had called to talk to her, here, and now. She had thought he was nuts, telling her to meet somewhere in severe weather conditions, but she decided to go anyway. It might be important. As for now, she was starting to regret it. She couldn't believe her stupidity. What was she doing, running outside in a lightning storm?

"Drat," she muttered, stepping into a puddle once more. "That's my fifth one today."

The girl skidded to a halt. She was here. The old alley. The place where her boss had informed her, rather commanded her to see him. But where was he now? Was he ditching her, actually succeeding to fool her to come during a storm to get sick? She stood there, to what seemed to be alone, letting her gaze wonder. A familiar dark figure revealed itself.

"I'm glad you still decided to join me," the figure murmured. "Because I have important matters to discuss with you."

The girl shuddered. Was he always like this? "What do you want?" she asked icily, showing no sign of passion. There a great silence between the two. The wind blew violently, for the lack of noises to block it out. A tree's branches leaned, the leaves clinging to dear life. Young, new leafs held tight. Older leafs crumpled and withered away, tossed into the distance. Suddenly, the girl couldn't contain her impatience any longer. "Tell me now or forever hold your peace."

"Do you really wish to know?" he asked in reply.

The girl nodded. She wanted to him to hurry up, so she could go home and avoid catching a cold. The man gestured towards a small picture of a smiling, pink-haired girl with sweet honey eyes. This only made the girl's eyes widen. "What about her?" Her thoughts seemed to haunt her… what did her boss want with this girl, this specific girl?

That's when the man stopped. Dead silent. Not a muscle in his body dared to move. The girl sighed, obviously bothered and annoyed by the lack of conversation once more. "If it's so important, then spit it out!" she found herself shouting.

"Fine, I'll tell you right to the point. I want you to break into her house, and kill her. You know where it is, right?" The girl froze but could only nod, even though she had a bad feeling about it. "You can just put some of this poison into her water, and sneak off. I am counting on you."

"But, why Hinamori Amu?" asked the girl, glancing at the picture.

"Because I said so. Do it or face the consequences." He replied darkly, much to her surprise.

"But-"

"Do it. Do I have your word?"

"…"

The girl paused. She was hesitating a lot, which she had never done before. Why did her boss want her to murder someone? Not directly by attacking, but still murdering. He had told her to help him rob some places, but other than that, he had never asked her to break the law before. And why did he ask her to murder someone? It was just downright wrong, even a minor criminal like her had a sense of right and wrong.

"DO I have your word?" the man asked, with a more demanding voice. This was so loud that the girl got a little frightened by this.

She tried to say no, and defy her boss, because this was wrong, and she was not doing it. But the look in his dark, almost black- looking eyes on this day. But they were strangely hypnotizing, like almost a charm… or a mind control. The girl struggled to straighten her thoughts and regain control, but in the end, the hypnotizing had work its way through. Instead, out came a "Yes".

The girl shut her mouth, recovering completely from the hypnotizing. But it was too late. It was out. "Excellent." The man replied. The girl sighed. She was going to regret doing this.

"Now go, go off to do your mission."

She had no choice but to obey. She ran off, slowly disappearing out of sight, her footsteps echoing onto the dark walls. The man remained there.

"I'm counting on you…"

_At a courthouse…_

All the members of the city council sat into orderly lines. It was dead quiet. Not a peep from anyone, otherwise it would be disruptive, and disrespectful. This was a time to listen. Everything was moved, and a stage was placed in the front, because this was the time to give crime-stoppers and other community services new spirit badges and pins.

"I am glad to honor our final detective, Hotori Tadase, please come up to the stage." It was silent for a moment, and everyone remained quiet. Somebody coughed. "Tadase Hotori?" The police man said again. Again, his response was dead silence.

Suddenly, the door burst open, soaking wet, there was Tadase, panting hard. Papers flew everywhere, followed by his very unhappy- looking assistant, Mashiro Rima.

"G-gomen!" Tadase apologized.

"Well, none of that," the policeman continued, trying to look calm. As Tadase stepped onto the stage, he turned towards him. "Detective Hotori, for solving 99 crimes and stopping 50 villains, I, Officer Souma, present you this star sprite badge. You are now a senior ace." Kukai handed Tadase the badge, and there was an eruption of applause.

_After the ceremony…_

Tadase walked to his office with Rima, with a new sparkling badge on his coat. Tadase had to work again, despite that it was getting late. Rima flopped down in her chair and started typing away on the computer. She then suddenly had the strangest urge to stop for a moment. She thought about the ceremony, Tadase becoming a senior ace, and herself becoming a Class B in assistants.

"Hey, how many mysteries do you have to solve before you become an expert detective?" she asked.

"I have to solve 100, which means I have to solve one more." Was his answer.

"Come to think of it, there haven't been many crimes committed lately." She remarked.

There was no answer. Tadase was snoring away. Rima sighed.

**Me: Wow… this turned out great.**

**Tadase: *with thoughtful look on face* you didn't mention any names in the first part…**

**Me: Of course not, and then I would give away who the criminals are!**

**Ikuto: *yawns***

**Me: *yawns***

**Amu: *yawns***

**Tadase: Hey! Stop doing that or I'll do tha- *yawns***

**Yoru: Please R&R ~nya- *yawns***


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: *blows dust off the script* this is definitely stale. Time to update! *sneezes***

**Ikuto: T_T it's obvious that you're here to put me in jail.**

**Tadase: Would a story like this be only two chapters long? Especially when the first chapter was a prologue? You have no common sense, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: I do too have common sense.**

**Tadase: *laughs half-heartedly* you do not.**

**Ikuto: I do too!**

**Tadase: Not.**

**Ikuto: Too!**

**Tadase: Not. *smirks as Ikuto gets enraged***

**Ikuto: Too!**

**Me: *sighs in frustration* what is with them switching character so often?**

**Tadase & Ikuto: *shrugs and goes back to arguing***

**Me: Would anyone do the disclaimer?**

**Tadase: Mischievous Cat. *pets Ikuto's head as he sits down***

**Ikuto: Chibi King!**

**Me: *growls, then calms down* I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**Chapter 1~ Hotori Tadase! Open Heart!**

The evening was cool. There was no trace of anything happening. The moon glowed a soft white, and the stars twinkled happily, signaling a time of rest. Dew glistened in the grass. There was a slight, warm breeze in the air, blowing on the trees softly. The leaves swayed to the wind, almost as if they were dancing. The town was quiet. Nothing could ruin this night of peace. Or so they thought.

The bushes rustled. This sudden movement startled nearby birds and bugs. The bushes got pushed down with hardly any effort from the cause. And it revealed- yes, a girl. The girl. The girl trying to fulfill her short, simple, but cruel quest. She stepped out with her dainty feet and sighed. The puddles had cleared up as if they were never there, but she was tired, cold, hungry, and she wanted to get it done and over with.

The girl wanted to take a shortcut through the park. The key was to get her boss satisfied and she would be able to rest. Well, only maybe, because she had some other work to do. Everything seemed to stop as she passed the vast trails in the park. The crickets stopped chirping. A cloud covered up the moon. The stars stopped glistening their beautiful shine. The dew in the grass seemed to stop sparkling. The wind died out. Everything was dead silent. But the girl didn't seem to notice; even if she did, she wouldn't care. The natural beauty everywhere never seemed to touch her cold, cold heart.

Her footsteps stopped in the natural pattern it used to be. _Clomp, clomp, clomp._ Here she was. Hinamori Amu's street. Her boss had specifically said, "_I want you to break into her house and kill her." _She hesitated again, thinking about declining her boss's order. _"Do it or face the consequences," _rang in her mind. The girl slowly breathed in, and soon exhaled. It was her choice. It was now or never. She ran towards the house, slowly climbing up ledges and hooks on the side of the building.

_Meanwhile…_

Hinamori Amu sat in her room, a pencil she was grasping in her hand. The pencil tapped the thick textbook at a steady pace. _Tap, tap, tap._ The clock ticked every second. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ An owl with huge amber eyes called out. _Screech, screech, screech. _Her charas hummed loudly as they were playing a game of cards. _Hum, hum, hum. _Amu growled in frustration. Why did it have to be so loud in here, and why was it taking so long for Tadase to get her a single glass of water? Her eyes wandered to Tadase's finished homework packet. Maybe, she could take one little peek…

No. No. No. No. She had to work on it herself, and maybe Tadase would help her when he came back up. The noises went on and interrupted her thoughts. Perhaps yelling at her charas would help take her mind off looking at a classmate's work. She stormed over to her charas innocently playing their game, and started scolding them for making too much noise.

Amu was so distracted with her charas; she didn't notice the certain girl who slipped into her room. She took a very quiet sigh of exhaustion. The girl sneakily lingered across the room. Pulling out a glass and filling with water from her water bottle, the girl looked back cautiously to see if Amu had seen her. If she did, then she would be toast. Silently, the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a test tube full of clear liquid with small rainbow swirls, and poured it into the glass of water. Then, she slowly put the glass onto Amu's work desk, and ran silently for an escape. She hid on the balcony, waiting to see if it worked.

Amu had not noticed single thing. Having a good argument with her charas was a great idea. To her surprise, there was a glass of fresh water waiting for her on her desk. But there was no sign of Tadase. His belongings were still here, so he couldn't have left. "Tadase-kun?" she called nervously. No response.

Well, she was so thirsty. Quickly, Amu gulped down the water. A strange, metallic tang got on her tongue, and boy, did it taste awful. But all Amu did was slump down and continued her homework. Outside the window, unknown to Amu, the girl was chanting, "Come on, work. Come on, work." With her soft voice. All of a sudden, Amu found herself gagging. Pain seared her body. She was clutching her throat, gasping for air. A violent shake went through her.

"Amu-chan!" her charas yelled.

"Well, you certainly fell for my trick, didn't you? You are foolish." A dark voice remarked. Amu opened her eyes to see a dark figure standing in front of her. Amu's eyes widened.

"But," Amu gagged. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Foolish girl," the girl replied. "You think you can become friends with anyone. That makes you weak." The girl pointed her dagger at Amu, and in surprise, Amu fell to the floor.

_Meanwhile…_

Tadase was busy getting a warm cup of water for his Amu. Ami had made such a mess with the kitchen; he just knew Amu's parents would be upset if they saw it. So he had spent the last 20 minutes cleaning up all the stains and spilled pots Ami had caused. He hoped Amu wouldn't start worrying.

As he filled the glass, and started thinking about the homework assignment, Tadase heard a thud. Positive that it came from Amu's room upstairs, Tadase dropped the glass, running upstairs. The glass shattered as it hit the floor, and the water in it ran everywhere.

The girl heard someone coming upstairs, so she swiftly ran out of the window and started climbing down. She ran into the dark night, and disappeared from sight. Tadase opened the door, panting. At the sight of Amu, he quickly rushed over to her, puddles beginning to form in his eyes. "What happened?" he started.

"I believe I've drank water with poison in it," Amu replied weakly. She gave a slight shiver, and Tadase's eyes widened in horror.

"I should take you to the hospital right away!" Tadase told her, clearly showing he was panicking.

"Wait," Amu put a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped. "It's no use… I can hear the voices of the spirits; they say I don't have much time left. You couldn't get me to the hospital soon enough."

"But-" Tadase protested, small tears were starting to stream down his face. He sat down with Amu.

"Don't cry," Amu patted his head gently. "I know you'll miss me. But I'll be there for you." She insisted sweetly, looking up heavenwards.

"You can't leave me! Not now!" Tadase said once again, this time twice as many tears running down his face.

"I've always loved you, but my time is running out. This was destined to be." Amu told him with her most sincere voice.

"Y-you do?" Tadase asked, looking up.

"Yes."

Then Tadase realized he had forgotten to ask her one thing. "Who did this to you, Amu?"

"It- it was-" Amu broke into a fit of coughing. Then, in a hoarse voice, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Tadase. My time on Earth has run out, the gods say so." She put a slender finger on Tadase's hand. "I love you, but I must go. Farewell…" That was her last words before Amu's beautiful golden eyes faded out, and lost their color. Her body lay there, motionless. She looked limp. Lifeless. Dead. Tadase broke into a flood of tears. He started sobbing onto Amu's dead arm, soaking her sleeve wet. Tadase cried out his heart, desperate wails filled the air.

But no one could hear the poor boy's devastated whimpers.

**Me: I have two describing words for this chapter. Long and sad.**

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Tadase: O.O**

**Amu: O.O**

**Me: Character death is so sad. TT_TT**

**Ikuto: *looks away, trying to hide his tears***

**Tadase: *whimpers***

**Amu: O.O**

**Ran: We interrupt this sad moment to say goodbye. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Come on everyone, let's move on and go on with the story.**

**Amu: *crosses her arms, looking angry***

**Tadase: *is still whimpering***

**Ikuto: *has back to everyone***

**Me: Come on! I know killing Amu was very sad, but the story must go on! If Amu didn't die, there would be no story! What's a detective to do?**

**Tadase: …**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Hmmph! …**

**Me: Hey, Amu, you'll still kinda be in the story…**

**Tadase: ? **

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: Really?**

**Me: Yes, now do the disclaimer and you'll be in some of the chapters; I don't know about this one.**

**Amu: Tadase4eva does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 2~ Painful Love Hurts**

Tadase couldn't stop wailing in agony. He felt like he had gone through far more pain than Amu had. His tears made his face soggy and Amu's sleeve as well. He wished that fate had taken his life rather than Amu's. Tadase felt so… alone. He was a nobody now; he carried nothing- only shame and a burning pit of disappointment. There was nothing for him to be happy about anymore, his one and only treasure was gone for good. Tadase felt like he had no life. No spirit. It hurt his heart, there was nothing out there for him anymore…

His face darkened. The color drained from his scarlet eyes. They emitted almost no light. Now, Tadase's wasn't empty, and an evil force hadn't taken over him, but Amu's death had taken a strong blow to his life. The tears he had managed to cry out had rusted his shining, silver heart. Tadase's eyes dried out, and a lump came into his throat. He slowly attempted to sit up, shaking from his weakness. He took a deep breath, and tightened his fists. They soon collapsed, because Tadase found himself crying softly again, his attempts to stop were useless. He had a look of trying to restrain on his face.

"Tadase!" Kiseki screamed. The two halves of his powder- blue eggshell were closing in on him. Tadase didn't try to stop his emotions, even as he watched his chara squirm and struggle to force the shells apart. "Tadase! Help!" Kiseki pleaded, but it seemed to make no effect on Tadase. He just blankly stared at the outrageous king-like chara with empty crimson eyes. Finally, the force from the shells took Kiseki over. He collapsed, not being able to hold up the halves anymore, and fell into the egg. After that, the egg soon closed, and Tadase could not hear anything except muffled yells coming from inside that he couldn't make out. Kiseki's egg was tainted with a black "?" sign, and his egg turned grey. However, the blue color underneath it was still visible.

Tadase wasn't tricked by Lulu's "Lucky Jewelry", the question mark was black. All of his unsecure feelings had caused Kiseki to turn into a "Perished Egg". (AN: I'll tell you what it is at the end of the chapter in my ANs.) The grey-blue egg drifted over to Tadase and landed in his hands. Tadase stuffed it in his pocket. It would take some time before Kiseki would hatch again. The egg felt dead cold in Tadase's leather coat pocket.

_Meanwhile…_

Rima stood under the full moon, picking wilted leaves from her long wavy hair and thorns out of her long brown jacket. The moon looked pretty today, but it was a light baby blue, looking almost sad. The indents and darker spots seemed to arrange themselves as a sad face. The stars lacked their usual, natural, glorious shine. They seemed to be faded out a little, as if they were mourning for someone. The cries of the animals seemed sad as well. Ah, it was a sad night for everyone.

She turned her wrist on the doorknob of Amu's house. Rima had heard sobbing and wailing from her house and was very curious as to what had happened in there. The door opened with an ear-splitting 'creak'! Rima shuddered, but went on to the stairs. Amu's house was usually a warm, friendly place, but now, it seemed so… empty, and eerie. Rima thought she would never say these words, but, this was scary.

Even with her uncertainty, for some reason she kept going, all the way to Amu's room. Her legs wouldn't stop, even if she wanted them to. It seemed like they had a mind of their own. Her own worry for her best friend kept her going, and soon, Rima noticed it. She stopped at the door. This was the moment of truth. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw at the door.

Amu was lying there, limp and still. Rima's eyes narrowed. Tadase looked at her blankly with teary eyes. A cup laid on the floor, as well a shiny silver dagger. Not understanding what had happened, Rima rushed towards Tadase, looking angry. How could he possibly do this to HER best friend, and his first real crush? She glared at Tadase with enraged golden eyes. He ignored her and started crying again.

"You insolent fool! You mad man! Y-Y-You- You-" Rima spit all her anger out at her boss, trying to find the correct words for her insults. But nothing came out, Rima couldn't say anything, except break up and let tears run her face. Strangely enough, no tears fell to the floor. Her eyes were dead dry. She couldn't even do fake tears. Rima couldn't cry. Instead she could only sit next to the weeping blonde and pat his back gently. From the way he was now, Rima could tell that he wouldn't do this.

"Come on, Detective Tadase," Rima urged in a calm voice. "You have to report a murder to Officer Souma. Then, we can show all the evidence to Judge Sanjo. And you'll get a new rank and a new badge." She offered. But Rima knew right, then and there that nothing could take the place of her fallen friend that had meant so much to him.

Rima tried to give him a hug, which she had never done to anyone but Amu, but Tadase had grown and she was too small. She put on a glove and picked up the cup with one hand. In the other, she wiped the tears that were staining Tadase's face wet. As soon as she'd done that, it seemed like magic. Tadase opened his scarlet eyes and managed to ask in a weary voice, "Do you think solving this case is worth it? I don't really care about my rank… Just Amu…"

"Do it for you, Tadase. Do it for me. Do it to bring justice to criminals everywhere. Do it for… Amu." Rima was surprised at her own words. She had never comforted anyone before, and preferred people comforting her. However, making Tadase feel better had lightened up her mood, too. Maybe this was a start to having a new, selfless character. In her other hand, Rima picked up the dagger and stared at the blade. She widened her eyes, and in small print, initials were on the rough, steel handle. _Had Tadase seen this?_ She pondered. Glancing back at Tadase, who was staring at the stars out the window, she thought, _probably not_.

_This… this dagger… _Rima's mind wondered. Her hand moved out of the way so she could see the initials. Rima failed to read the initials on the hilt. It was too faded and worn out to see what letters were carved out of the steel. All of a sudden, the door busted open, and Kairi came in, panting heavily. He was followed by a police force.

"M-Mashiro-san! Hotori-kun!" He stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"W-w-what happened?" Tadase's voice shook. Kairi paused a moment, and replied, "Fujisaki-kun found a trail of blood leading here. What we want to know is what happened here." Then his gaze wandered to Rima, to Tadase, then to the dead body of Amu. He rushed over, knees quivering.

Rima stared hard at the judge. "I was just going over to the police station," she started. "To report a murder. Tadase found her here, and with this cup and dagger lying on the floor." She held up the two items.

"So, Tadase, what happened when you found her here? Perhaps it was Amu's blood that was on the streets." Kairi asked, clearly showing weakness in his voice.

"N-no. It couldn't be. I was here, downstairs before she died, getting her some water. I-I would have seen her if she left the house. When I came up, she was still here with us, then, she withered away right before my eyes." Tadase tried to keep the tears from coming.

"How do even know it was a murder? This dagger doesn't have any signs of blood on it." Kairi asked. But the blonde was nowhere to be seen. However, Rima knew where he had gone.

"There he goes, again." Rima sighed, glancing at the starry night looking completely exhausted. Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Love hurts." He replied. Kairi knew, he had liked the lovely joker as well. "Give him some time to calm down and rebuild his strength."

Rima's only reply was a sigh.

**Me: All done! This chapter is especially long!**

**Ikuto: I still think you're making me the murderer.**

**Me: Come on! The murderer was a GIRL, and you're a BOY. Unless, you're girl in disguise… *glares at Ikuto and the girls***

**All Girls & Ikuto: We didn't do it!**

**Me: Sure you didn't… Please R &R.**


End file.
